Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Terī Bogādo) is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). Terry Bogard is the brother of Andy Bogard. Both of them were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard. He is often referred to as the Legendary Hungry Wolf (from Garou Densetsu, meaning "Legend of the Hungry Wolf"). He has a pet monkey named Ukee (the previous mascot of SNK before Terry). He has a knack for scoring in basketball, which explains the creation of his Power Dunk move. His official nickname is The Legendary Wolf (伝説の狼, Densetsu no Ookami).and South Town Hero (サウスタウンヒーロー, Sausu Taun Hīrō). In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character. In Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8 character poll, he was voted as the fifteenth favourite character with a total of 690 votes. 270 votes from the male fans and 420 votes from the female fans. In a 2005 poll made by SNK Playmore USA, he was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10014 votes. He was voted as the second most favorite character at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves with a total of 162 votes, one commenter saying that "Terry's the eternal hero". In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the fourth favorite character with a total of 2,479 votes. At Vigamus, a museum of videogames sponsored by the municipality of Rome, a special illustration lists Terry as the mascot of the early 90's era of Neo Geo. On Falcoon's SNK 40th anniversary page he states that both Terry and Mai are his favorite SNK characters. Character Summary "Take it easy!" - Terry's pet phrase Fatal Fury The Geese Howard Era Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in South Town. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left South Town to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry faced Yamazaki, then challenged the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the champion. However, Geese had escaped with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard (Geese's son). Taking him in, he would teach him how to fight as they travel together around the world. The Rock Howard Era After the events of the Real Bout series of Fatal Fury, the story shifts to Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, who was raised in Second South, claimed the city as his own and threatened to throw populace into chaos once more so that people could "enjoy living" once more. About 10 years after the events in Real Bout Fatal Fury, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (hosted and sponsored by Kain) would go underway, and Terry and Rock were invited to take part of the tournament. In Rock Howard's ending, Terry approaches the ruins of a mansion and finds out that Rock is now Kain's partner, and knows that he must trust Rock's decision to stick with Kain for a while. Terry then leaves the vicinity, knowing that Rock has finally left his den. After this, it is presumed Terry resumed his life of the lone wolf, leaving an uncertain future ahead. It is unknown whether Rock's ending is the canon ending, however. In his own ending he wanders Second Southtown thinking about what Kain told him about the nature of humanity. He decides that life is "all about heart" and Kain was wrong. Sometime after the Maximum Mayhem tournament, Terry is approached on an off day by Blue Mary on her motorcycle. Discussing over the whereabouts of Rock and the rumors that persist around him regarding the rise of Second Southtown as a city state, he is offered a ride by her to the Pao Pao Cafe, to gloss over the current case she is working on. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. The King of Fighters The King of Fighters series reuses the Fatal Fury storyline wherein he receives an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many installments as team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the years, Terry has always been present. He also has a rivalry with Ryo which is mostly exclusive to this series. His reasons for joining each tournament in the early entries tends to center on Terry's concerns with Geese's possible involvement. His possible death was played on during The King of Fighters '99 where he stayed behind in the collapsing NESTS's base. He didn't contact with any of his friends or loved ones until a year later. In his time of absence, Terry tracked down NESTS's men who were targeting Mary. He decides to help her out in her job by teaming up with her in the 2000 and 2001 tournaments. He organizes his teams with various members in the following years, being the one to ask Tizoc in 2003 and Duck King into the team for KOF XI. To catch up and to reunite the legendary trio of Southtown, he joins up with his brother and Joe once more in KOF XIII. Before their meeting, he had to endure a long journey back to the city and fell asleep at the station. He calls up Mary to give him a ride to Paopao Cafe, and he cheerfully arrives over 30 minutes late. His tardiness and usual attitude for any tournament upsets Joe, who knows that he and Andy have their own responsibilities besides the tournament. Although Terry doesn't understand why his friend is upset, he has a sparring match with him in Paopao Cafe. Knowing that his fan, Alice, and Geese will be participating the new tournament, Terry joins to oversee her progress along with taking his usual vigilance regarding Geese. SNK Heroines Terry's female appearance in the game is implied to be all a nightmare, including one scene where Rock Howard kicks him off the Geese Tower in a reimagined ending scene from Real Bout Fatal Fury. All these dissipates as Rock wakes him up for breakfast. In Metal Slug Terry is a playable unit in Metal Slug Defense as part of KOF's 20th anniversary collaboration event. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Metal Slug Defense units